plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spikeweed Sector
:For other uses, see Spikeweed (disambiguation). 225px |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Guardian |tribe = Root Environment |ability = Before combat here: Do 2 damage to a Zombie here. |flavor text = Quite similar to the region known as Pokey Province.}} Spikeweed Sector is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability does 2 damage to any zombie in it before the initial combat. This ability persists until Spikeweed Sector is removed from the field. Its closest zombie counterpart is Trapper Territory. Origins It is based on the plant from Plants vs. Zombies with a similar name and appearance, with its appearance more resembling its Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart Its name is a combination of "Spikeweed," the Plants vs. Zombies plant it is based on, and "sector," referring to the fact that it is an environment. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Root Environment *'Ability: Before combat here:' Do 2 damage to a Zombie here. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description Quite similar to the region known as Pokey Province. Strategies With This is a very useful environment as it can add damage on top of the plants' attacks here, helping you taking out tougher threats. What is even better about this is that its ability activates before combat and even the Overshoot trait, which means it can clear a path to your opponent for your plants to attack without them being scathed. Spikeweed Sector is especially good at countering the class, since most of the zombies there have low health. Spikeweed Sector also works well with Anti-Hero and Bullseye plants (including ), as it will clear the way for said traits to activate. The same goes with Invasive Species, except it has better stats but does not have any traits. Against Try to refrain from playing zombies in Spikeweed Sector. This will only hurt them, and possibly destroy them if they have 2 health or less, which allows other plants to hurt you. Exceptions are zombies who benefit by either having a certain tribe of zombie or themselves hurt, such as , Jester, Imp-Throwing Imp, Zombie Middle Manager (including other professional zombies) on the field, and Barrel of Deadbeards. Knight of the Living Dead is another special exception, as he is the only zombie to naturally not take harm in this environment To deal with plants in such lanes, aim at playing tricks instead. Like any environment, you can also play an environment of your own to get rid of Spikeweed Sector. Gallery SpikeweedSectorStat.jpg|Spikeweed Sector's statistics spikeweedsectorcard.jpg|Spikeweed Sector's card SpikeweedSectroGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Spikeweed Sector's grayed out card SpikeWeedCardImage.png|Spikeweed Sector's card image Spikeweed PvZH.png|Spikeweed Sector's textures Triplespikeweed.png|Three Spikeweed Sectors on ground lanes Can't Touch This.png|Spikeweed Sector activating its ability on Knight of the Living Dead SS EyeyGlitch.jpeg|A visual glitch occurring with one of the Spikeweeds' eyes (the one second to the bottom) StarchLordz.jpg|Three Starch-Lords and one in three Spikeweed Sectors, note that some of the Spikeweed Sectors are glitched Trivia *There is a visual glitch where one of the Spikeweeds' eyes are green like the rest of its body instead of yellow, or lack pupils. Sometimes, they are missing spikes. *Sometimes, if the player looks at its statistics closely, a third eye can be seen below its right eye. Category:Environment cards Category:Root cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants